Yakari Drabbles
by Hockey23Girl
Summary: I can't help but notice the lack of content, dealing with this ship. This will be a collection of drabbles of what life is like with the two, either as a couple, or as really good friends. K for now
1. Haircut

"I think I change my mind!"

"Don't be silly,"

"No, really, can we do this some other time?"

"It took me a month to even get you to trust me; I'm not losing my chance,"

"You don't understan-"

"Matt. It's just hair. It'll grow back if you don't like how it turns out. Please, just let me try,"

They held a staring match, Matt pleading into Kari's eyes as she held a sincere and confident composure.

"Has Kari given up yet?" TK called from the living room.

"No way man, Kari is way too stubborn to let him up," Tai's voice answered from the same room.

"This is Matt's hair we're talking about here," TK reminded him.

"This is also my baby sister we're talking about," Tai returned.

"Butt out, would you?" Kari yelled.

Matt let out a nervous chuckle, making Kari return a smile.

"Come on, Matt. You've seen me cut everyone's hair at least once. Even Tai's turned out fine," Kari paused, "If you really don't like it, I'll even let you cut my hair."

The blonde gaped at her, shocked, "That's not exactly reassuring, Kari. We don't need two disaster haircuts in one day!"

"I'm trying to tell you it won't be like that. Don't you trust me?"

After a sigh, Matt said, "Of course I do."

"So can I start, now?" She held up her scissors, looking into the bathroom mirrors reflection of the older boy.

He closed his eyes, trying a smirk, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."


	2. Change

Kari leaned back, taking in the sunshine and the warm breeze that drifted over her. Gatomon curled against her outstretched leg and let out a soft purr.

"You know, it's technically cheating to come to the digital world to do your homework," an approaching voice said.

She tilted her head back to see Matt walking up, guitar slung across his shoulder.

"Time passes differently here," he continued, winking as he sat down beside her.

"You sound like Joe," She answered, smiling, "and why not take an opportunity as long as you have it?"

Matt chuckled, "You know I'm just messing with you. This is actually pretty smart. I wish I thought of it,"

Kari only smiled in return. She often visited the digital world, homework or none. It was the middle of January back at home, and visiting the warm climate of the digital world was a nice change. Whether she did homework, visited the chosen's digimon, or just sat in silence, the digital world had definitely become her safe haven.

"Did Izzy let you in?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, I decided to pay him a visit in the computer lab. The little pack rat never leaves his nest and I thought he could use a little social interaction," they both laughed a little, "But when I got there, he asked if I were looking for you. When he told me you were here, I thought it sounded like a good idea. So here I am."

"This is my favorite place," she agreed. "I come here whenever I can."

"Does Tai know you come here?" Matt asked.

"Well I don't exactly give him updates on where I am 24/7, but he knows he can always reach me," she shrugged, "he comes here, too, sometimes. I just prefer to come alone, I suppose."

Matt shifted a little, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, no! You're fine, Matt, really. That came out wrong," she stuttered, blushing.

"No, I think I get it," he said, smiling, "it's nice to get away from a world that never stops talking sometimes."

Kari hummed in appreciation for his understanding.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" she asked, "I mean, you came before I did, but it was so long ago. We were just kids."

"We still are," he reminded her, "but, yeah. It feels like a lifetime ago."

They sat in silence, reminiscing their adventures inside their heads.

"Do you ever play your harmonica anymore?" She asked after a few minutes.

He didn't answer immediately, but after a thoughtful pause, he admitted, "No. Not since I got my guitar, anyway."

"I always loved sitting around the campfire listening to you play," Kari confessed.

Matt turned to look at her. The wind blew at her short hair as she stared off into the distance, "I didn't think anyone really listened."

"Are you kidding? Everyone loved it. TK especially," she said, making eye contact with the older boy, "It meant a lot to us. It made us feel like a family."

"That's probably the biggest compliment I've ever received. Thanks," he said, genuinely thankful, "but we're a family no matter what."

"I like to hope so," Kari trailed off.

"Why are you talking like that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know…" She said, breaking eye contact.

"I know we're not exactly close, but you can tell me, you know," he gently urged.

"I guess… growing up has made me notice how much things have changed, and how much they're still going to change. I don't talk to Tai nearly as much as I used to. Nobody in the group seems to be as close as they used to, when I think about it."

They both let that sink in, before Matt nodded, "Well, you're right about that. But you're also right about how things can change. Maybe we can get the group closer. If you want change, you have to make an effort."

"When did you become such a poet?" she asked, grinning.

"My good lyrics have to come from somewhere, you know."

"Whoever said they were good?" she teased.

"I'm pretty sure you bought one of my CD's."

"That was out of the kindness of friendship."

"Sure it was," he laughed, "but getting back to the serious talk, why don't we have a digidestined bonding trip? We could get the group back together, and spend the night here, to try to rekindle the old flame."

"I'd really like that," Kari admitted, "but only if you promise to play your harmonica."

"Do I need to remind you that I haven't practiced in years?"

"Oh come on, it'll probably be like riding a bicycle. I bet you haven't forgotten," she reassured him.

Matt stretched and began to stand up, "I guess I've got to go and find out for myself. We better tell the others about our little plan, too," he said, reaching a hand out to her.

Kari took it, and rose to her feet. She bent down to pick up her things, and slung her backpack across her shoulder, "You're crest is showing," she smiled.

Matt internally repaid the compliment, before his digivice beeped. He reached to it, and read the message. He looked up at Kari and smirked.

"What?"

"Our little computer wizard has been eavesdropping, and is already setting up plans for our camping trip."

"Really?" she asked, incredulously.

"You know what they say, 'those you miss most probably return the feelings just as strongly',"

"I don't think I've ever heard that phrase," she returned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well now you have, and it's true," He laughed.

They walked back to the digital gate in happy silence, as Matt slung his arm over Kari's shoulder, ruffling her hair a bit, ignoring her protests.

**I like to think that the group drifted apart a little bit as they grew older. It's a very real thing that happens all of the time. But like all things, it can be saved through a little effort.**

**This wasn't very romantic-y, but I liked the bond that they grew in this one, so I'm keeping it. It's almost a brother-sister relationship, here.**


End file.
